isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Francesca
is a 5000-year old terminal gynoid tasked by Doctor Regina Babylon to manage the Sky Garden of Babylon . Her airframe number is 23. She nicknamed herself as .Web Novel Chapter 9 #65 Besides as the manager of the Babylon, she also works as maid at Brunhild Dukedom and have been assigned as the personal maid of Touya Mochizuki by Lapis. . Appearance Francesca is a gynoid with Jade-green hair, white skin and a pair of golden eyes. When first appearing in the series, Francesca is shown to be wearing a large pinkish ribbon on the sleeveless black jacket and white high-knee socks with black enamel shoes. She also only wear panties without feeling embarrassed before being told to wear more proper clothing which she choose to wear a black skirt with white frills.Web Novel Chapter 9 #64 Later she decided to wear the maid outfit that she borrowed from Lapis.Web Novel Chapter 9 #70 Personality Like all other androids made by Doctor Regina Babylon, she displays some of the Doctor's personality. Her main personality traits are her perversity and shamelessness. The core trait she had inherited from the Doctor is her curiosity. It is often shown that she will do something lewd toward her master in any available chances. Compatibility Test In order to determine anyone that passes the teleportation magic circle test as a truly compatible person, Doctor Regina Babylon gave her creations, the gynoids, freedom to have the final judgment. Her test was to find out whether Touya Mochizuki would feel pressured in front of a bottomless girl. After met her without any pants or skirts, he then told her to wear something to cover her panties, which turn out that was the right answer for the test. After passed the test, she later accepted Touya as her owner.Web Novel Chapter 9 #65 Following the explanation about the garden, she gave Touya a French kiss which required for the DNA registration.Web Novel Chapter 9 #70 History She was created about 5092 years ago along with the Sky Garden by Doctor Regina Babylon after the doctor looked into the future.Web Novel Chapter 9 #71 Then around 4907 years ago, she departed separately from her sisters after the doctor died. She then started hibernating and only occasionally woke up when there was a problem.Web Novel Chapter 9 #65Web Novel Chapter 9 #64 While transferring from the underwater Niruya ruin to the Sky Garden, Touya Mochizuki, Kokuyou and Sango activated the intruder alert system which awakens the hibernating Francesca. She then greeted the intruder while being bottomless which surprised Touya. Being uncomfortable with what he saw, Touya asked her to get properly dressed which turns out it was a test and he had given the answer correctly. She later ends up joining Touya Mochizuki as his servant.Web Novel Chapter 9 #65 Relationships Touya Mochizuki Her current master. She will constantly try to seduce him at every available opportunity due to her personality. She is currently serving him as one of his personal maids. Touya, on his part, is always annoyed at her, since he is always left to sort out the awkward situations she creates Regina Babylon She is her creator. Francesca and Dr. Babylon get along well because of their perverted streaks and mutual attempts to annoy Touya. High Rosetta One of her sisters. They are shown to have a slight argument over the the importance of their respective Babylon pieces. Sushie Ernea Ortlinde A Lady of Belfast and one of Touya's fiancees. Abilities *'Teleportation'Anime Episode 11 - Francesca has the ability to teleport to the Sky Garden at any time. Quotes * "But, it's brand new" (「新品デスのに」 Shinpindesunoni '') - '''Cesca' when shamelessly offering herself for sexual purposes to Touya Mochizuki. * "... Should I undress?" (「……脱ぎまスか？」 Nugimasuka? '') - '''Cesca '''''after the Doctor jokingly told her to undress in front of Touya Mochizuki. Trivia *Based on the character introduction, she would tell ero-jokes when she opens her mouthWeb Novel Chapter 19 #150. *In The English LN, she speaks in a rather dignified, maid-like manner, which does not complement her lewd jokes. She also almost never uses exclamation points. * Francesca is the first one to kiss TouyaWeb Novel Chapter 9 #66. * She is the only known Babylon sister to be in sleep mode before Touya's arrival. * By the time of Touya's appearance she had lost her ability to contact and communicate with her sisters. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Gynoids Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Secondary Characters